The Memories
by elledottore
Summary: Shortly after Dorothy arrives in Oz, the four remaining members of the Charmed Circle lose part of their memories and think they're back at Shiz. How will they face the harsh realities of a future they never expected? Fiyeraba, and possible Gloq.
1. Chapter 1

**New story here! Yay! This story was sort of inspired by the Angel episode "Spin the Bottle," so if you've seen that, you know at least the premise of what's happening. If you haven't, don't worry, it won't affect your understanding of the story at all.**

 **Other stuff: I am redoing my Latin translation of Wicked, so you might want to check that out. I'm also thinking about doing some genderbent one shots, so that might be fun.**

 **And, without further adieu, the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Dorothy was terrified, to say the least. It would have been one thing if the Wicked Witch of the West had simply swooped down on that broomstick of hers, but no, she just had to give the girl an extra fright by appearing in a cloud of red smoke. Dorothy, the Scarecrow, and the Tin Man all leapt backwards in terror. The Witch seemed to enjoy that.

"So, my fine gentlemen," she said mockingly, glaring at the Scarecrow and the Tin Man. "Helping the little lady along, are you? Well, stay away from her! Or I'll stuff a mattress with you! And you! I'll use you for a beehive! Here, Scarecrow, wanna play-…" But, as a small breeze rustled through the trees, the Witch seemed to realize her precarious position on top of the barn. With a fear that Dorothy was perplexed by, the Witch looked wildly around at her surroundings, and then confusedly at her broomstick. "What the hell? Why am I …?" But she never got to finish that question as she suddenly lost her balance, and fell off the barn with a shriek.

But Dorothy's confusion only grew as both the Scarecrow and the Tin Man shouted in panic, "Elphaba!" and then proceeded to help the Witch up.

The Witch, however, did not receive their help calmly. "Get off me! I don't know you two! Who …?" Then she thought of something. "Oh, I get the picture. You're two of Avaric's pals, aren't you? You drugged me, and then brought me out here so you could scare me, huh? Well, sorry to disappoint, but it's going to take a little more than a couple of weird costumes to frighten me!"

"Elphaba, what are you talking about?" the Tin Man asked. "It's me, Boq."

Her eyes widened in recognition. "Boq? But, you're …" She grabbed one of his silver colored hands and put it in front of his face, not wanting to say it herself.

"Whoa!" He registered his tin features with surprise. "Someone's done something to us!"

"Yeah, look what they did to me!" the Scarecrow whined. "I'm _straw_! Who does that to a person?" He pouted when the Witch didn't answer him. "What, you don't recognize me, O Mighty Green One?"

"No," the Witch deadpanned. Then she smirked at his crestfallen expression. "Of course I recognize you, brainless. Who else would call me 'O Mighty Green One'?"

"I love you too, Fae."

Dorothy, now utterly lost, finally spoke up. "Scarecrow! Tin Man! Have you forgotten who that is?!" she yelled, pointing a shaking finger at the Witch. "What is going on?"

Fiyero and Boq turned to Dorothy, noticing her for the first time. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Fiyero asked.

"Of course you do! I'm Dorothy! I helped you off your pole, remember?" She addressed Boq. "And you! You were rusted, and I oiled you so you could move again! You don't remember that?"

"No," Boq answered honestly.

But Dorothy forgot about them for the time being as she marched boldly up to Elphaba. "And you! You just threatened to kill me and my friends, and now they suddenly like you?! What did you do to them?!"

"I-I didn't do anything," Elphaba said, stunned by the accusation. "I don't even know you! Why would I want to kill you?"

"Because … because … I don't know," Dorothy finished lamely, not wanting to remind the Witch of her borderline insane desire for the ruby slippers.

Elphaba sighed. "Well, alright then. Boys, I suggest we go back to Shiz and see if Madam Morrible can do something about your rather interesting new appearances."

"But how?" Fiyero asked. "We have no idea where we are!"

"Well, we're obviously on the Yellow Brick Road …" Suddenly, an idea came to her. "We're on the Yellow Brick Road! We can go see the Wizard! He'll be able to help us out!"

"You think so?" Boq asked skeptically. "I mean, no doubt he can help us, but he's a pretty busy guy, you know, ruling Oz and all."

"Oh, I bet he wouldn't say no to Madam Morrible's promising young sorcery student and her friends." She grinned. "Come on, boys, indulge me. I've always wanted to see the Emerald City."

"It's boring," Fiyero said. "Just a bunch of green, sparkly buildings and crazy people dressed in green … there's A LOT of green in the EC, which I guess would kinda suit you …"

She hit him on the arm. "Not amusing."

"You realize that that did not hurt me whatsoever. I'm made of straw now, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Darn."

"Well, I'm going to see the Wizard too," Dorothy cut in. "I want him to help me get home to Kansas. C-could I come with you?"

"Why, of course you can!" Elphaba said. "I'm Elphaba, by the way, and this is Fiyero and Boq."

"I-I'm Dorothy," Dorothy said nervously, still half expecting the Witch to start screaming at her again.

So, they set off on the Yellow Brick Road again. Dorothy found it very strange to see the Scarecrow and the Tin Man chatting casually with the Wicked Witch of the West. She wasn't sure what had happened to her two best friends and her worst enemy, but she knew she had to be grateful that the Witch (or Elphaba, apparently) seemed to have forgotten about her sister's death and the ruby slippers. It stung to see the guys ignore her, though.

Eventually, they stopped for the night. "Here, I'll go catch an animal," Boq said as they settled down. "For some reason, I have an axe now." He grinned proudly.

Elphaba gave him a look that could scare the dead. " _Tell_ me you're not serious."

"Hey, I said 'animal,' not 'Animal'!"

"Uh-huh. Sure."

That night, Dorothy was almost asleep when Elphaba lay down next to her. She jolted awake. "Hi," she said awkwardly.

Elphaba turned her head towards the girl. "Hey. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"I-it's alright." Dorothy looked up the sky. "The stars here are different from the ones in Kansas."

"What's … Kan-ziz like?" Elphaba asked.

"Grey. Very grey. And dry. I hated it when I first went to live with Uncle Henry and Aunt Em."

"Why'd you have to move there?"

Dorothy hesitated; was she really going to tell the Wicked Witch all about her personal life? But, the Witch did seem genuinely curious, so Dorothy answered, "My parents died when I was small. They were lost at sea."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My mother died when I was little too." But Elphaba stopped there. She wasn't about to tell a girl whom she had just met her biggest secret, her only secret. And so, not long after, the Kansan and the Ozian both fell asleep, the animosity between them almost forgotten.

 **Hoped you liked it! Tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading!  
Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Elphaba woke up the next morning, the first thing she noticed was how much her back hurt from sleeping on the forest floor. Though her father did dislike her quite a bit, she was still the governor's eldest daughter, and therefore afforded at least some luxury. Then she remembered the very strange events of the day before. That girl, Dorothy, was still asleep beside her. As she watched Dorothy sleep, Elphaba wondered why the girl seemed to be very wary around her. Normally, she would have simply put it down to her appearance, but Dorothy didn't seem to be at all afraid of Fiyero and Boq.

Speak of Kumbricia, Fiyero came over to her, seeing that she was awake. "Morning, O Mighty Green One," he said with a grin. "How'd you sleep?"

Elphaba made a face. "Let's just say, the beds at Shiz are like king sized mattresses compared to this." She stood up, despite her back's protests. "Sweet Oz!"

"You alright?"

She grimaced. "My back, it didn't like the woods either. I feel like an old lady!"

"Want a massage?"

"That … would actually be pretty amazing."

Fiyero started rubbing her shoulders. "Yeah, no girl can resist one of my back massages."

"You're so full of yourself," Elphaba said. Her words didn't come out as snappy as she wanted them to, due to the fact that Fiyero's massage was literally one of the best things she had ever experienced. She let out an involuntary moan.

He chuckled. "Glad you're enjoying this."

She felt so relaxed and loose that it took some energy to just look up and smile at him. He grinned back, and slowly stopped massaging. She noticed that, even though overall he looked very different, those blue eyes were still exactly the same. He moved closer to her. _He's going to kiss me. Why would he do that? I don't want him to kiss me! Alright, maybe I do._ She closed her eyes, and …

"Breakfast!" Elphaba and Fiyero turned to see Boq proudly waving a dead fox in his hand. "And don't worry, El, I asked it to recite _The Oziad_ before I killed it."

Elphaba snorted. "So your ultimate litmus test for telling the difference between animals and Animals is the ability to recite _The Oziad_?"

"Yeah!" Boq decided. "It is! 'Cause everybody knows at least part of _The Oziad_. 'Land of green abandon, land of endless leaf' and so on."

"What does that even mean?" Fiyero asked. "'Land of green abandon, land of endless leaf'? That makes no sense!"

"It symbolizes the relief of Oz's first settlers after they came out of the desert," Elphaba said with a sigh. "Honestly, do you pay any attention in Ozian Lit?"

"Don't we have that class on Monday mornings? Yeah, I normally sleep during Ozian Lit."

"At least you're honest."

"Well, I think it symbolizes Lurline making Oz fertile by creating the Gilikin River," Boq cut in. "You know, she created it out of her own pee."

Elphaba sighed. "And that, Fiyero, is the pagan, slightly disgusting interpretation. This is probably the only time I'll ever agree with my father, but he's right: Lurlinism is codswollup."

"Hey!" Boq exclaimed defensively. "That's my religion!"

Suddenly, Dorothy woke up with a groan. "Morning, people," she said groggily.

"Hello," Boq said, trying to cover up the fact that he had forgotten the girl's name. "I'm going to roast a fox. Want some?"

She nodded. "Sure."

Elphaba tried to cover up a laugh as she watched Boq futilely rub two sticks together, trying to make a fire. After about five clock ticks, she finally said, "Would you like some help, Boq?"

"Nah," he said, now fiercely rubbing the sticks together. "I got it." He continued rubbing until finally one stick broke in two. "Ah, shi-…"

"Here, let me help." Elphaba gathered the sticks and tried her best to remember a spell that Madam Morrible had taught her earlier in the semester. "Conflagio flama in terrae parvae ex-…" But she didn't even get to finish the spell before the sticks caught fire – with a vengeance.

Dorothy screamed, Fiyero stepped about six feet backwards, and Boq exclaimed, "Sweet mother of Oz!"

"That is how you make a fire!" Elphaba declared.

"Well, excuse me, Miss Powerful Sorceress!"

After breakfast, they began walking down the road once more. Dorothy told them stories about her life in Kansas, Fiyero taught them a Vinkun drinking song, much to Elphaba's disapproval, and Boq and Elphaba quizzed each on their last history lesson. But Dorothy also did a lot of thinking. It didn't take her long to figure out that her two best friends and her, well, now sort of friend, had lost part of their memories. But it was beyond Dorothy why or how. Was it right to not tell the Witch about her sister? Would the Witch fly into a rage again? Had she noticed Dorothy's shoes yet? Would she demand them back if she did notice?

Dorothy was brought out of her thoughts by Fiyero singing loudly, "AND JUST GIVE ME A FLASK OF THAT WINKIE BEE-ER, AND YOU WON'T SEE ME UNTIL NEXT YE-EAR. 'CAUSE THE LADIES ALWAYS SAY-…"

"Shh, Fiyero, quit that!" Elphaba said suddenly.

He pretended to be offended. "What, you don't like my singing?"

"It's not that, though I do think your singing is profoundly vulgar. No, I just heard something. I don't think we're alone."

"Well, of course not," Boq pointed out. "This is the forest! There are bound to be animals around."

"Or Animals," Elphaba added under her breath.

"Y-you mean wild animals?" Dorothy asked nervously.

Boq shrugged. "Yeah, at least according to my dad. He always said that this forest was mostly inhabited by lions, tigers, and bears. But don't worry. They're more afraid of us than we are of them."

"T-that comforts me quite a bit."

"And after only a day, she's already picked up Fae's sarcasm," Fiyero remarked, earning him a glare from Elphaba.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" she hissed.

"Well sorry, Fae, I'm just trying to lighten the-…"

But just then, a Lion sprang out from behind the trees. Dorothy grabbed Toto, and scurried behind another tree, Fiyero fell over, and Boq stood in terror, audibly shaking. But the Lion seemed not to notice them. He went straight for Elphaba. "So, you're the little witch who cubnapped me, eh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3! Finally.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Elphaba was stunned; she had been randomly accused twice within a twenty four hour period. First there was the girl, Dorothy, accusing her of attempted murder, and now a Lion was saying that she had "cubnapped" him, which she definitely did not remember doing. "I haven't the faintest recollection of that," she told him. "I could never do that to an Animal; you must be mistaken."

"Don't put that act on me!" the Lion almost shrieked at her. "The other Animals all fall for your 'aren't-I-righteous' routine, but I know who you really are! You captured me when I was just a Cub, and then you started yelling at me to scare me. I remember!"

"Well, I don't!"

The Lion took up a fighting stance. "C'mon, put 'em up, put 'em up! Come on and fight me, ya wicked witch!"

"Hey!" Fiyero cut in, finally recovered from his fall. "You leave her alone!"

"Why don't you make me, you lopsided bag of hay?!"

"Now, that's getting a little personal, Lion," Boq said. "In fact, you're being kind of petty. She has no idea what you're talking about, none of us do, and he just became a scarecrow, so it's a rather sensitive subject for him."

"Hey, why don't you stay fresh in that can?" The Lion laughed at his own joke. Elphaba was about to give him a piece of her mind, but then he noticed Dorothy and Toto hiding in the trees. "I'll get you anyway, you little-…"

It all happened so fast. The Lion lunged for Toto, Dorothy ran out into the road, turned around, and hit the Lion right on the nose. "Shame on you!" she admonished him. "It's bad enough picking on a straw man and accusing a random girl of things she doesn't remember doing, but you go around picking on poor little dogs!"

Shocking everyone, the Lion started crying. "What'd you do that for?" he sobbed. "I didn't bite him!"

"Oh, but you tried to! You're nothing but a great big coward, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am a coward; I don't have any courage at all." He pointed a paw in Elphaba's direction. "And it's all her fault!"

"Again, what did I do?!" Elphaba demanded, almost whining. She absolutely detested feeling ignorant and powerless like this.

"As if you didn't know! You do nothing except wreak havoc on this whole country like you own it!"

"What?! I would never-…"

"And you traumatized me! You're the reason I don't have any courage, and … and … and even though I'm terrified of you, I will not let you go down this road any further!" He gulped, waiting nervously for her reaction.

"Well, I'm sorry, but all four of us need to see the Wizard," Elphaba told him calmly. "I don't want to do this, but if you don't let us through, I'm afraid I'll have to use force."

All she had to do was glare at him, and he bolted for the trees. "Well!" Fiyero started. "That was rather … interesting!"

"He called me a wicked witch," Elphaba said in a monotone, sitting down on the side of the road. "Why would he say something like that?" Dorothy bit her lip, forcing herself not to reveal anything.

"I don't know," Fiyero answered, plopping down next to her. "Some people can say some pretty brainless things. Believe me, I know."

"He said I wreak havoc. But I don't …" She sighed and started undoing her hair. It had been up for the whole journey so far, and it was getting uncomfortable. But she gasped when it only fell to her mid back. "My hair! Oh my Oz …"

Fiyero almost laughed. "What, are you going all Galinda on us now?"

"No! Look! It's shorter! Someone cut it! Whoever put us out here and transformed you and Boq also cut my hair!" Fiyero had to keep himself from falling over when Elphaba launched herself into his lap.

"Why are you, of all people, being so dramatic about this?" Boq asked. "It's hair. It'll grow back. And it's still pretty long. It's not like you have a buzz cut or something."

"That's not the point! The point is that someone cut my hair, changed two of the few friends I have into … things, and put us out here in No Man's Land where I keep getting accused for things I didn't do. That's my problem right now."

Boq put a tin hand on her shoulder. She recoiled at first, surprised by how hard and cold it was, but then she relaxed, appreciating the gesture. "Don't worry, El. I'm sure that when we see the Wizard, he'll be able to explain everything. He'll get me and Fiyero looking more normal again, and hey, he may even regrow your hair for you, if that's what you want."

She shook her head and sat up, much to Fiyero's relief. "No, you're right, it'll grow back. But I want to know how this happened, who did this to us."

 _You should tell her,_ a nagging voice in Dorothy's head said. _She'll only be even more furious if she finds out from somebody else._ But she said instead, "Yeah, I'm sure the Wizard will have all the answers. And, in the meantime, your hair is very pretty, even if it's shorter than it once was." _You're just as cowardly as that lion, Dorothy Gale._

"Thank you," Elphaba said quietly. She stood up. "Well, I think we should probably get back on the road. We have a Wonderful Wizard to see, don't we?"

Boq grinned. "That's right, we do! To Oz?"

She smiled and took his hand. "To Oz." And so, the four travelers set off again: the boys thinking about how they missed food, Dorothy still fighting with herself, and Elphaba still getting used to the absence of almost five inches of hair behind her back.

 **Okay, about Elphaba's hair: my headcannon is that it was waist length at Shiz, but she cut it once she became a fugitive for practical reasons. So, since Shiz-era Elphaba still doesn't know about her fugitive status, she would be somewhat distressed to suddenly discover five inches of her hair gone, especially on top of the Lion's accusations.**

 **Thanks for reading!  
Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	4. Chapter 4

**Um, hi there. It's been awhile. Thank you for waiting, though. The thing is, I have this perfect scene in my head where Elphaba finds out who she is now, but we just have to get to it first.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Alright, the thrill of hunting is officially gone," Boq declared as they settled down for the night.

"Finally," Elphaba muttered under her breath.

He grinned at her. "We're going to take turns, share responsibility, as it were." He dumped his axe into her arms. "Your turn, El."

She looked appalled. "What?! No! I don't kill things! Well, I do kill roaches sometimes, for Galinda." She imitated her roommate's voice. "'Oh my Oz, Elphie! There's a bug on my vanity! It's so disgustifying!'"

"That was pretty good," Fiyero said, impressed.

"Thank you." Elphaba's face hardened again as she turned back to Boq. "I'm not killing anything, or Oz forbid, any _one_! Hunting is barbaric, you know I feel that way."

Boq threw up his arms in defeat. "Fine, then go pick some berries or something. It's not like I have to eat them. But either way, it's your turn to get some kind of edible substance."

"Fine. But I'm not using that barbaric axe of yours, that's for certain." She tossed it back towards him before stalking off into the forest.

Elphaba was not in the woods for very long before she heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned to see Fiyero with a bunch of blueberries in his hands. "I think you overlooked these," he said with a grin.

She swiped them from him. "Why are you helping me? It can't be to impress Galinda; she's not here."

"Because … I'm a nice person?"

"Oh, you're actually trying to be nice to me? That's a first."

He rushed to catch up to her. "How is that a first? Didn't I give you a massage just this morning?! And last week, I got detention for you, you know."

"What? How?!"

"Averic was making some really crude comments about you, and I punched him. In the nose. I think it was worth it."

She rolled her eyes and kept walking. "My hero." But, in the end, her pride could not stop her from turning around and asking, "You punched Averic? How did he take it?"

"Like a sissy," Fiyero said proudly. "You should've seen him, Fae. Holding his nose and moaning like he was dying or something."

"That _would_ have been fun to see," Elphaba admitted. "But really, you don't have to help me. It isn't your turn, and you can't eat anyways."

"What if I want to help you?"

She stared at him for a few moments, and then said, "You're full of it." She began walking towards another blueberry bush, not noticing that there was a fallen tree branch in her path. She ended up falling, of course, feeling a bit stupid as she rubbed her now throbbing head.

Fiyero looked down at her with a triumphant grin. "Now do you need my help?"

"I violently dislike you."

"No, you don't. I don't get how you just automatically assume that everyone hates you."

"Because most everyone does."

"Galinda doesn't."

"I said _most_."

"And I don't hate you."

She smirked. "Are you going to help me up, or what?"

"Sure." He tried to pull her arms to help her up, but he quickly found himself on the ground with her. "Well, that was quite successful!"

Elphaba managed to stand up despite the fact that she was doubled over with laughter. "Do you need my help to get up, Fiyero?"

"Very funny."

"Come on, you nitwit." Still chuckling, she pulled him up by his arms, mildly surprised at how light he was.

Boq raised an eyebrow as the pair emerged from the trees. "What took you two so long?"

"Elphaba fell," Fiyero announced, before adding, "and then I ended up falling too. It wasn't pretty."

"Well, I hope you two had fun with that."

The next day, they were walking through a very dense part of the forest, already a little on edge, when they heard a rustling in the trees. All three of the Shizians tensed, and Dorothy jumped about a mile in the air. "W-what was that?" she asked nervously. "Another lion?"

"Sounded too heavy to be a lion," Boq said. "You know, my dad also told me that Kalidahs live in these woods."

"What are Kalidahs?"

"Oh, please, Boq, don't scare the kid with that nonsense," Elphaba said pointedly. "The most important thing you need to know about Kalidahs is that they don't exist. Professor Lenx told me that no legitimate scientist has ever seen one."

"They're ferocious carnivores," Boq told Dorothy, ignoring Elphaba. "Half lion, half tiger. One Kalidah could easily devour that Lion we saw earlier." Dorothy gulped.

"According to superstition, and nothing more," Elphaba declared firmly, hoping to end the conversation. "There are no such things as Kalidahs, we are perfectly safe, and-…" Of course, that was the moment when a Kalidah bounded out onto the road.

All her wits leaving her, Dorothy grabbed Toto and dashed into the forest, shrieking. Fiyero dropped to the ground and lay completely still, deciding it was his only defense. That left Elphaba and Boq; the former was trying not to make any sudden moves as the beast growled at her, and the latter was pointing his axe at the Kalidah, trying to look brave, even though he was sure he would have wet himself if he was able to. "S-so," he started, not taking his eyes off the Kalidah. "Kalidahs don't exist, huh?"

"Shut up and put that axe of yours to good use for once."

He turned slightly to look at her, surprised. "You … want me to try to kill it?"

"No, I want you to put it on a leash and keep it as a pet. Of course I want you to kill it!" But then, threatened by Elphaba's harsh tone of voice, the Kalidah lunged toward her, claws out. Her first instinct was to run, of course, but instead, she slowly backed into the trees, keeping a calm expression on her face. She spoke soothingly to the Kalidah, not knowing if this would calm the animal down or get her devoured. "That's it … nice Kalidah … you're not going to hurt me, are you?" It didn't stop growling, but it also didn't attack her. She caught sight of Boq hesitantly following them, and she looked at him wildly, afraid to speak or make any motions. _Kill it, Ozdammit!_

Boq looked petrified at the notion, but he bravely raised his axe and struck the Kalidah in the neck. It roared in pain, and managed to scratch Elphaba's arm as it fell. Panicking, Boq chopped at the Kalidah's neck repeatedly until its head was completely off. Then he quickly turned his attention to his friend. "El!"

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"No, you're not; you're bleeding. Here." He tore a piece of her dress. "I got this." He bandaged her arm, taking care not to hurt her even more.

"Thanks."

He smiled at her. "You're welcome. I guess this axe of mine isn't so barbaric after all."

"I guess not."

They returned to the Yellow Brick Road to find that Dorothy had come back, and was being comforted by Fiyero. Elphaba couldn't help but notice how concerned Fiyero became once he saw her injured wrist, but she quickly brought herself back to reality, rationalizing that he was just being a good friend. It couldn't be anymore than that.

The next day, the mood lightened as the trees thinned a little. They had just resumed walking after lunch when they heard a voice coming from the treetops that was familiar to all four of them. "Woo! This is fun! I'm flying!"

 **Here's to the next chapter not coming in more than a month.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


End file.
